Imperial Soul Tokyo
future_city_original_by_fordiexr-d3jcl5u.jpg "If one would only embrace the inner strength of a Warrior, they would come to understand that the Soul and what they can do with it is limitless." ~ Akira Akagi, late High Warrior of the Takageuchi Clan History/Origins, The Edo Period-21st Century Tokyo Pre-1869 (Edo Period) Tokyo was originally a small fishing village named Edo, in what was formerly part of the old Musashi Province. Edo was first fortified by the Edo clan, in the late twelfth century. In 1457, Ōta Dōkan built Edo Castle. In 1590, Tokugawa Ieyasu made Edo his base and when he became shogun in 1603, the town became the center of his nationwide military government. During the subsequent Edo period, Edo grew into one of the largest cities in the world with a population topping one million by the 18th century. Edo became the de facto capital of Japan even while the emperor lived in Kyoto, the imperial capital. During this time, the city enjoyed a prolonged period of peace known as the Pax Tokugawa, and in the presence of such peace, Edo adopted a stringent policy of seclusion, which helped to perpetuate the lack of any serious military threat to the city. The absence of war-inflicted devastation allowed Edo to devote the majority of its resources to rebuilding in the wake of the consistent fires, earthquakes, and other devastating natural disasters that plagued the city. However, this prolonged period of seclusion came to an end with the arrival of American Commodore, Matthew C. Perry in 1853. Commodore Perry negotiated the opening of the ports of Shimoda and Hakodate, leading to an increase in the demand for new foreign goods and subsequently a severe rise in inflation. Social unrest mounted in the wake of these higher prices and culminated in widespread rebellions and demonstrations, especially in the form of the "smashing" of rice establishments. Meanwhile, supporters of the Meiji Emperor leveraged the disruption that these widespread rebellious demonstrations were causing to further consolidate power by overthrowing last Tokugawa shogun, Yoshinobu, in 1867. After about 263 years, the Pax Tokugawa came to an end. 1869–1943 In 1869, the 17-year-old Emperor Meiji moved to Edo, and in accordance the city was renamed Tokyo (meaning Eastern Capital). Tokyo was already the nation's political and cultural center, and the emperor's residence made it a de facto imperial capital as well, with the former Edo Castle becoming the Imperial Palace. The city of Tokyo was established.Central Tokyo, like Osaka, has been designed since about 1900 to be centered on major railway stations in a high-density fashion, so suburban railways were built relatively cheaply at street level and with their own right-of-way. This differs from many cities in the United States that are low-density and automobile-centric. Though expressways have been built in Tokyo, the basic design has not changed.Ginza area in 1933 Tokyo went on to suffer two major catastrophes in the 20th century, but it recovered from both. One was the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake, which left 140,000 dead or missing, and the other was World War II. 20th - 21st Century Tokyo Tokyo burning in 1945World War II wrought widespread destruction of most of the city due to the persistent Allied air raids on Japan and the use of incendiary bombs. The bombing of Tokyo in 1944 and 1945 is estimated to have killed between 75,000 and 200,000 civilians and left more than half of the city destroyed. The deadliest night of the war came on March 9–10, 1945, as nearly 700,000 incendiary bombs rained on the eastern half of the city, mainly in heavily residential wards. Two-fifths of the city was completed burned, more than 276,000 buildings were demolished, 100,000 civilians were killed, and 110,000 more were injured. Between 1940 and 1945, the population of Japan's capital city dwindled from 6,700,000 to less than 2,800,000, with the majority of those who lost their lives living in "ramshackle, makeshift huts".After the war, Tokyo was completely rebuilt, and was showcased to the world during the 1964 Summer Olympics. The 1970s brought new high-rise developments such as Sunshine 60, a new and controversial airport at Narita in 1978 (some distance outside city limits), and a population increase to about 11 million (in the metropolitan area).Tokyo's subway and commuter rail network became one of the busiest in the world as more and more people moved to the area. In the 1980s, real estate prices skyrocketed during a real estate and debt bubble. The bubble burst in the early 1990s, and many companies, banks, and individuals were caught with mortgage backed debts while real estate was shrinking in value. A major recession followed, making the 1990s Japan's "Lost Decade"36 from which it is now slowly recovering.Tokyo still sees new urban developments on large lots of less profitable land. Recent projects include Ebisu Garden Place, Tennozu Isle, Shiodome, Roppongi Hills, Shinagawa (now also a Shinkansen station), and the Marunouchi side of Tokyo Station. Buildings of significance are demolished for more up-to-date shopping facilities such as Omotesando Hills.Land reclamation projects in Tokyo have also been going on for centuries. The most prominent is the Odaiba area, now a major shopping and entertainment center. Various plans have been proposed for transferring national government functions from Tokyo to secondary capitals in other regions of Japan, in order to slow down rapid development in Tokyo and revitalize economically lagging areas of the country. These plans have been controversial within Japan and have yet to be realized. The 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami that devastated much of the northeastern coast of Honshu was felt in Tokyo. However, due to Tokyo's earthquake-resistant infrastructure, damage in Tokyo was very minor compared to areas directly hit by the tsunami, although activity in the city was largely halted.The subsequent nuclear crisis caused by the tsunami has also largely left Tokyo unaffected, despite occasional spikes in radiation levels. On September 7, 2013, the IOC selected Tokyo to host the 2020 Summer Olympics. Tokyo was the first Asian city to host the Olympic Games twice. Spirit of the Samurai...Guardians of Japan the Takageuchi Clan Japanese-Anime-Samurai.jpg Born from a forced sexual liaison of a mortal woman and the Oni God Kiodai, the Takageuchi have been the spiritual guardians of this land for countless generations that span as early as the Nara Period of Japanese history. Though often hated, tormented, despised, and yes even killed by not just their own progenitor, Kiodai but those of their fellow man as well the Takaguechi have always fought to maintain a sense of pride and virtue in carrying out the sacred duty given them from the Gods of Purity through the ancient laws of Bushido. What was that task you might ask? Protecting humanity from the wrath of their forefather and his 6 other accomplices; Himiko, Cirrus, Cashima, Ryu, Seiryu, and Gajin. The Legend downloaded1.jpg|Kiodai, Oni God of the Apacolypse KiodaiAkagi.jpg|Kiodai Akagi, age 21 But this family wasn't always so virtuous oh no...in truth the very first son of the Takageuchi was in fact originally on his father's side, a part of the darkness helping his father and his aides to wreak about destruction upon all those that stood in their way that is until while in midst of battle the young warrior just barely 16 at the time was instantly struck down in the heat of combat by an enemy blade. Realizing that the battle had been lost Kiodai himself sounded the alarm for a retreat ordering that no one go back for survivors, NOT EVEN HIS OWN SON! As to him this was a sign that he (Kiodai Akagi) was weak and useless if he could not get up with his injuries and join them, and therefore he had no use for him at all. Laying in the field were his was abandoned by his men and father and dying the halfling began to pray something no demon ought to do for mercy in the form of a swift death by his enemies who were searching for survivors among the heap of bodies with their general. As luck would so happen on this day the enemies who they were in fact were facing were none other than the Goddess of Piety, the Lady Myu’s garrison and the lady herself was at helm leading the charge. Upon hearing the prayers of the half demon prince (term for a lord's son/heir) Myu took pity on him having her men seek him out and bring him to her. They did as they were asked returning upon hours later with the seed of her enemy almost dead due to his lack of blood from his resisting what he believed was being captured. To which the Goddess assured him that no harm would befall him in her care, if he were to tell her where his father was. Of course the young Kiodai refused his resilient fighting spirit from the oni blood that's inside of him spurning away at the goddess' attempted to "trick" him in betraying his Lord when in fact she was really trying to help him, something that Myu had counted on as she saw this as a chance to turn the tide on the never ending war between their dark brethren and the Shinto Gods. None the less the lady tended to his wounds, healing all that she could due to the human half that was inside of him all the while telling the stubborn prince a story about a woman named, Aiko Akagai. A maiden so beautiful and fair that she caught the eye of the Province's Lord who set about the task to marry her. All was going according to plan for the young couple but what neither had counted on was that Aiko's beauty has also caught the eye of another....an oni. And so infatuated was he to have her as his own that he devised a plan in the midst of the wedding preparations to claim her from her bride-groom to be despite his comrades insistence to leave the mortal woman alone. Kiodai Akagi would scoff at this tale beaming in pride at the ideal of one of his brethren taking a human woman away from her lover and making her his own. The boy himself having no ideal that though he had been raised an oni that he indeed was not one. A secret Kiodai had done well to keep from him for long but it would be Myu’s tale that would undo his father's endless trail of deceit. 2ff69ea3257c3ac7 Kimono by Estheryu.preview.jpg|Aiko Akagai On the night before she was marry Aiko along with the women of village all traveled through the woods to a place believed to be sacred for the bride to be in order to bathe and cleanse herself of impurities before having a man enter her womb for the first time. It was here that the oni came, killed off those who were with her, and carried her off into the night in the direction of his castle. All in hopes that once there he could persuade her heart away from her betrothed by giving her all the material possession a woman could desire but persuade her he could not as Aiko was a woman filled with goodness and light, something that oni himself would never be able to understand as she rejected his advances. Infuriated, that she would rather have a mere mortal as her mate over himself the oni lashed out at her hunting her down like a wild beast before forcing himself upon her delicate flesh and impregnating her with his seed before casting her out from his sight. Within hours she was found by those of her village but by then it was already apparent as to what had happened as Aiko was with child and due to this child being of oni blood his growth had been accelerated so much that she now was in labor. The delivery was a fast and swift one the young woman giving birth to son but due to the circumstance of it Aiko died only moments later with the boy still in her arms. When asked by Kiodai Akagi as to why the goddess would tell him such a tale, Myu told him that she thought he would like to know the truth about himself and what really happened to his Mother before leaving him to his thoughts. Over the course of several days the young Kiodai would dwell inside of Myu's fort fighting hard with the demons that plagued him on the inside as well as outside upon learning to the truth about his lineage that he was in fact a demi-god not a full one as he had been lead to believe for all these years before finally emerging from the room given him, with a new purpose in tow. He would no longer live for the darkness any more but fight it in order to protect those of the innocent like his mother, Aiko and with the help of Myu, the Son of the Oni Lord of the Apocalypse was reborn into Kiodai Akagi (A spin off of his mother's maiden name Akagai,) patriarch of the Akagi Family. The Battle to Save all of Mankind......Akira Akagi vs. Kiodai, Oni God of Destruction kunisada_goblinspider_4samurai_agostinoarts.jpg Towards the dawning of the 21st a new High Warrior emerged after the 60 year decimation of the Clan by none other than Kiodai himself. His name Akira Akagi, son of Rourin and the one foretold by the third half of the Triangle of Power (Oshino Family) that would defeat their ancestor once an for all. Endowed with the fabled Shounen Knife, the sword of legends given the family by none other than Toushin-sama himself along with those of his uncle, father, and cousins aiding him, Akira would come to face the full wrath of Kiodai and his hordes and each time with help of his blade and family they would be sent back into the depths of the abyss until at last the time came for the dark lord himself to make his grand entrance into our world, after countless attempts and failures throughout the centuries to decimate the family he'd created so long ago through his defilement of the maiden Aiko. And with his arrival the city of Tokyo became Hell on Earth as brought with him the very essence of apocalyptic power to lay siege to Tokyo destroying everything in sight. No man or child was spared, nor thing that drew breath from air or gained hope from the sun. As the skies were pitch black and the from the heavens it rained ash from all the smoke and fires from the debris. The government though try as they may their forces were no match for the oni that now sought to enslave humanity as they did in the days of old but just when the people began to lose all hope, the Takageuchi emerged doing as they had always done in the past. Defending the light of the human race in the name of the Gods of Purity that had charged them with the task of protecting all of humanity upon them leaving Earth for Planet Fumei! With Akira at the helm, the descendants of Kiodai Akagi challenged their ancestor to one last decisive battle. The prize? The fate and souls of all those who call this world home.The Oni, Kiodai accepted...From there battles unlike those that any has ever seen would ensued crippling both oni and alike Takageuchi and even killing the rest until all that were pretty much left the three strongest members of the family Akira, Mai, and Tenka all of them the leaders and heads of their respective families, Kiodai, and his most powerful fighters Anati and Setsuna. Each determined to bring the monsters that had plagued them so for generations down to its knees because when the fate of the world is at stake, failure is completely not an option. Setting themselves to the task each of the latter warriors took to a beast letting Akira take to helm what had been his ultimate destiny since birth. Now I will not say that this fight went over well for either and the details of it have been lost over the years but their are those who say that while fighting the ancestral father, Akira was struck down from behind the same as Kiodai had been so long ago by the oni to avoid the final blow being struck him by the Shounen Knife and in that moment that he lay dying the boy uttered a prayer of forgiveness unto his ancestors for failing them and also unto the Gods of Purity as he awaited to join them in the afterlife for the oni stood over him ready to impale him with his own sword. It was then that it happen a explosion so powerful that it destroyed the ground in which they both stood as it fell from the heavens forcing the demon back from its prey. Was it the Gods of Purity answering his prayers or the inevitable spiritual power of countless warriors throughout the ages who bore the Takaguechi name reaching out from world of Fumei to lean Akira their strength. No one knows for sure all we do know is that in that once the light faded Akira Akagi was on his feet, with the power of 50 or more Gods flowing in his veins (How Akira described it lol) and the Shounen Knife in hand. The energy given him all focus around the blade as he prepared to unleash an ultimate attack that was believed to have been lost by the clan centuries ago, The Spirit Wave. Both would stand ready to the others attack but Kiodai who some how was bursting with pride at his progeny sought one last chance to escape his fate by offering Akira a deal...a chance to stand by his grandfather's side and rule the cosmos as they had been meant to or die like the rest of his precious humanity for now that they all knew that he and his family weren't humans but HIS children they would no longer be accepted among mortals again. To which Akira replied: "I chose option C, To save humanity in spite of what they might do me or those that will come after me. THIS IS THE END DEMON!!!" And with it he hurtled the flow of energy that had been gathering its might from the depths of his own soul and those of his linage from through the ages at the beast that had tormented them so, killing him but ultimately channeling such an immense flow of power from so many of those who once held the mighty Shounen Knife in life had come to seal the blade's fate shattering it into a thousand pieces upon the complete destruction of the dark Lord, only the hilt remained in its wake. But unfortunately this story is far from having a happy ending for upon his demise, Kiodai uttered a curse up Akira and those he said would follow him in near but distant future telling the 21 year old and all who were under the sound of his voice in the city that he would return by incarnation of his direction line, and the victory that was stolen from him here at this point in time would indeed be his at last before he cease to be in this world. Tokyo's Rebirth In the Wake of the Destruction Destroyed city of Future.jpg|Tokyo, After the Battle with Kiodai Once Kiodai had been defeated the real issues ensued as the once mighty nation of Japan was now reduced to nothing but rubble in its wake. Never before since the time of the great WWII had the nation been in such a deplorable state. Those who could afford to leave did seek refuge in other countries while others sorted to whatever means they could in order to survive...be it begging, stealing, or killing. To add to a list of already growing problems there was still the matter of the many onis running about terrorizing those in the city in the wake of their master's demise. A problem that had been of course apart of the Takageuchi Clan's duty to prevent but now with the Shounen Knife completely destroyed and lost to them, and so many of their own unable to put up a strong hold in the fight to protect the innocent things though they still tried. Indeed things look grimmer than they ever hand for the survivors of this one illustrious city. Left with nothing more but a prayer of hope to Gods upon their lips the Clan and Tokyo asked the Gods of Purity for a miracle. And one came in the form of an old woman to one the members of the royal family, a healer like most of those who were in the Oshino Family that some of his patients claimed mysterious Jane Doe that had been brought to the camp with no memory of her past and was mute to boot. Though she lacked what she desired to say with her mouth she made up for it with her hands through sign language in which this member of the royal court was familiar with and it was through this that she told him who she indeed was. She was the Hitome-hime, daughter of Shin sent here to give the children of Kiodai Akagi a message from those of the Gods. 2381017-kushinada_by_genzoman.jpg| Hotomi-himi Goddess of Serenity "Fear not child of the Takageuchi for we have heard your prayers. Send one who is worthy to the north to a village in west of Mt. Fuji-san, there they are to seek out a maiden by the name of Akemi or Kimi a blacksmith by trade for she is the last 'known' descendant of Toshin-sama who dwells on Earth and it is she that the Gods have charged with restoration of the Shounen Knife. As to the people tell them that Gods have not left them continue to pray unto them as they try to rebuild not only their lives but their homes as well and we will be the ones to keep them safe from the onis until the sword has been reforged." ~ Hotomi-hime ....And just like she was gone...but her message of hope for all wasn't and with haste it was relayed. Now Tokyo had a reason to believe and hope once more, as did her saviors who went quickly forth and brought the one who would help them restore the city once more to its rightful glory and oni free to boot. I Dub Thee.....Imperial Soul Tokyo Masdar-City-Plaza.jpg Once the Takageuchi were given a new weapon to combat the remaining minions of darkness that served their forefather, the people of the city and its leaders alongside the royal family went about the task of rebuilding it. Task that would take almost seven more long grueling years to complete as the citizens sought to build a Tokyo that not only they could proud of but one that would honor the brave warriors who had for generations in secret had fought to protect them from the forces of evil that had just attempted to destroy them. Though the process was a hard long and often tedious one as most of Japan was without the bare necessities and the task of removing the wreckage of the battle was almost impossible without outsourcing the things that they needed. Those of this nation believed that the gods of their ancestors and of the clan would give them the strength that they needed in order to persevere. And it didn't take long for the people to see the results either. Upon the complete restoration of the city its leaders all gathered together to discuss a name for their beloved new home as it seemed not right to name the city Tokyo again as it had been destroyed and obliterated at the hands of Kiodai, who'd promised to return through one of his own and destroy her again along with the world. Several suggestions were made by various councilmen but all were immediately thrown out by either disagreement or petty arguing amongst one another that is until Rei Murasaki, the current chief of police utter the words, "Imperial Soul..." Without warning everyone stop what they were doing as if to ask her "Nani? (What)". Chief Justice Reiko Murasaki "We will call our new city Imperial Soul Tokyo, in honor of those who've risked and have risked their lives for us for the past 400 years to protect us from darkness and have helped to breathe new life into her ashes." ~ Reiko Murasaki, Former Chief Justice of ISTPD (Imperial Soul Tokyo Police Department) Those gathered listened to the woman's words most if not all them searching their hearts and yes even their memories to the events since the battle Takageuchi had with their forefather. Indeed the clan had been there not only in the past but here in the present as well helping them through the process of reconstructing the town and so forth. And as much as some would have liked to arguing this notion down, they simply couldn't. Because they indeed had their backs when the going got rough. So it was settled....in honor of the brave warriors of the Takageuchi the city would be renamed in their honor to... 2nd Soul Tokyo. With a nation wide matsuri to end all matsuris in order to celebrate it too! Imperial Soul Tokyo, Present Day Poccnr princston by dqsanchez-d8r4waw.jpg Since it's rebirth Tokyo or Imperial Soul as its more fondly called has become a bustling mecca of business, music, technology, and the arts once more. Becoming home to over 400 million people and counting. The Yakuza and other crime families controlling various parts of the nation in what appears to be a small portions through their government affiliations and ties while under the watchful eye of the countries reigning sovereign, Emperor Aki Asahina-Oshino and his wife, Empress Sayuri Asahina. Though don't discount that the fiends of the oni Lord are also here in this haven of beauty. As each have been given a task in readying the world for his return through his reincarnation of a member of Akira Akagi's line but rest assure that as along as his threat of returning to this world still lingers in the air. That this city's saviors the Takageuchi will never die. The Soul Dominion Task Force - Japan's Military The Soul Dominion Task Force (自衛隊 Jieitai) formerly known as JSDF or were occasionally referred to as JSF or SDF, are the unified military forces of Japan that was established in the year 2122 after the destruction of Tokyo by Kiodai. In recent years they have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations. Recent tensions, particularly with North Korea, have reignited the debate over the status of the JSDF and its relation to Japanese society. History, Early Origins Deprived of any military capability after 1945, Japan had only the U.S. occupation forces and a minor domestic police force on which to rely for security. Rising Cold War tensions in Europe and Asia, coupled with leftist-inspired strikes and demonstrations in Japan, prompted some conservative leaders to question the unilateral renunciation of all military capabilities. These sentiments were intensified in 1950 as occupation troops began to be moved to the Korean War (1950–53) theater. This left Japan virtually defenseless, and very much aware of the need to enter into a mutual defense relationship with the United States to guarantee the nation's external security. Encouraged by the American occupation authorities, the Japanese government in July 1950 authorized the establishment of a National Police Reserve, consisting of 75,000 men equipped with light infantry weapons. Under the terms of the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan, United States forces stationed in Japan were to deal with external aggression against Japan while Japanese forces, both ground and maritime, would deal with internal threats and natural disasters. Accordingly, in mid-1952, the National Police Reserve was expanded to 110,000 men and named the National Safety Forces. The Coastal Safety Force, which had been organized in 1950 as a waterborne counterpart to the National Police Reserve, was transferred with it to the National Safety Agency to constitute an embryonic navy. On July 1, 1954, the National Security Board was reorganized as the Defense Agency, and the National Security Force was reorganized afterwards as the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (Army), the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (Navy) and the Japan Air Self-Defense Force (Air force). The enabling legislation for this was the 1954 Self-Defense Forces Act No. 165 of 1954. Although possession of nuclear weapons is not explicitly forbidden in the constitution, Japan, as the only nation to have experienced the devastation of nuclear attacks, expressed early its abhorrence of nuclear arms and its determination never to acquire them. The Atomic Energy Basic Law of 1956 limits research, development, and utilization of nuclear power to peaceful uses only, and beginning in 1956, national policy has embodied "three non-nuclear principles"—forbidding the nation to possess or manufacture nuclear weapons or to allow them to be introduced into its territories. In 1976 Japan ratified the Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons (adopted by the United Nations Security Council in 1968) and reiterated its intention never to "develop, use, or allow the transportation of nuclear weapons through its territory". Nonetheless, because of its generally high technology level and large number of operating nuclear power plants, Japan is generally considered to be "nuclear capable", i.e., it could develop a usable weapon in a short period of time if the political situation changed significantly. On June 8, 2006, the Cabinet of Japan endorsed a bill elevating the Dominion Agency (防衛庁) under the Cabinet Office to full-fledged cabinet-level Ministry of Defense (防衛省). This was passed by the Diet in December 2006. The trauma of the lost war had produced strong pacifist sentiments among the nation, that found expression in the United States–written 1947 constitution, which, under Article 9, forever renounces war as an instrument for settling international disputes and declares that Japan will never again maintain "land, sea, or air forces or other war potential", in order to protect Japan's neighbors from possible future aggression from the Japanese. Later cabinets interpreted these provisions as not denying the nation the inherent right to self-defense and, with the encouragement of the United States, developed the SDF step by step. Antimilitarist public opinion, however, remained a force to be reckoned with on any defense-related issue. The constitutional legitimacy of the SDF was challenged well into the 1970s, and even in the 1980s, the government acted warily on defense matters lest residual antimilitarism be aggravated and a backlash result. On May 30th, 2013, Dominion, under the ruling Liberal Democratic Party (LDP), approved the draft of the full-scale rearmament of the country. This would also cause the renaming of the Japan Self-Defense Forces into that of a full army of national defense before changing names again after Japan's reconstruction. Ex-ministers of LDPJ Shigeru Ishiba and Gen. Nakatani are the prime movers behind the proposed large scale rearmament of Japan. They presented a draft reform of the rearmament that was approved and sent to the Government for consideration. Shigeru Ishiba called the current restrictions imposed after the Second World War on the size of the Japanese armed forces as long out of date. Valery Kistanov, director of the Center for the Japanese Studies at the Institute of the Far East, believes that Japanese offensive weapons could be deployed in any direction. "Of course, first of all Japanese weapons would be directed against the DPRK, and then China. Japanese missile defense system is ramping up its power due to the increasing missile and nuclear forces in China. Either way the country will continue to spend billions of dollars on the military industry. According to Japanese political analysts and politicians, it is primarily due to the situation on the Korean peninsula and growth of China's military. These two factors are considered a threat by Japan, and therefore the country will actively rearm." Recent Developments/Status of the SDTF As of Book 1: The SDTF is at Peace Time Status by order of Lady Prime Minister Akemi Hikido Structure The Prime Minister is the commander-in-chief of the Soul Dominion Task Force. Military authority runs from the Prime Minister to the cabinet-level Minister of Defense of the Japanese Ministry of Defense. The Prime Minister and Minister of Defense are advised by the Chief of Staff of the Joint Staff Council (currently Shigeru Iwasaki), consisting of the Vice Chief of Staff (currently Kōichi Isobe) and the Chiefs of Staff of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (currently Eiji Kimizuka), the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (currently Katsutoshi Kawano), and the Japan Air Self-Defense Force (currently Haruhiko Kataoka). The Chief of Staff is a 4-star General or Admiral, is the highest-ranking military officer in the Soul Defense Task Forces and the Operational Authority over the Soul Defense Task Forces, with directions from the Prime Minister through the Minister of Defense. The Chief of Staff would assume command in the event of a war, but his or her powers are limited to policy formation and defense coordination during peacetime. The chain of Operational Authority runs from the Chief of Staff of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (統合幕僚会議 Tōgō Bakuryō Kaigi) to the Commanders of the several Operational Commands. The service Chiefs of Staff (GSDF, MSDF, ASDF) have administrative control over his or her own service. SDTF Technological Advancements After the reformation of Tokyo once the fourth World War ended and the vast discovery of the now prominent, yet vast Reiryoku scientists begin to notice that something unique had started occurring within that of their country as the veil that sheilded everyone else besides of those of the Takageuchi and gifted few from seeing things other worldly had suddenly been lifted by the Gods in wake of things. It was as if for the first time since Koi Dynasty that the Gods of Purity were rewarding their most faithful of followers with their presence again by filling the tiny island nation with the over abundant power of Fumei, otherwise known as to humanity as Reishi (think of Soul Society ppl) in which its saviors used to form a barrier of protection around the isle to keep out any unwanted outside invaders both oni and human alike. But in the wake of this something else came about as the onis who still lurked about began to regain the powers and forms that were also lost to them upon leaving Hell often teaming up with now super powered villains to do their dirty work for them. And started wreaking havoc once again the human populous who were now not only able to defend themselves from it of course, but also trying to understand the reason for their new gifts as well. Prompting the military and police factions all over the country to seek out the aid of Elder Taisho Miyamosho of the Spirit Buster Division of the Takageuchi and his family for a solution in order to contain a massively growing problem. The results that they came up were staggering...and just the beginning of a very long but prudent relationship between the three factions that would make up of Nakamura Industries (Yakuza), SDTF (Military), and the Miyamosho Family (Oni-Slayers). Imperial Soul Tokyo's Government Imperial Palace.jpg The government of Imperial Soul is a constitutional monarchy whereby the power of the Emperor is limited and is relegated primarily to ceremonial duties. Like in many other states, the Government is divided into three branches: the Executive branch, the Legislative branch and the Judicial branch, as defined by the current post-war Constitution of Japan.The Constitution defines the Government to be in a unitary form of a parliamentary system. Local governments are established as an act of devolution, under the Local Autonomy Law. The throne of the Emperor is retained, even though popular sovereignty is adopted. Enacted as a revision to the pre-war Constitution of the Empire of Japan, it enables a democratic type of governance whereby both the legislative and executive branches of the Government are held accountable to each other; a feature known as the Fusion of powers. The powers of the executive branch, which is explicitly vested in the Cabinet, must enjoy the support and confidence to be in office by the organ of the legislative branch, the National Diet. Likewise, the Prime minister, as the head of the Cabinet, has the power to dissolve the House of Representatives, one of the two houses of the Diet.However, unlike parliamentary republics, the executive branch do not conceptually derive legitimacy from the parliament in the form of parliamentary sovereignty, but instead derive its authority from its people through a parallel voting system. Thus, the National Diet is, under the Constitution, known as "the highest organ of state power"; strictly reflecting the sovereignty of the people as represented by the Diet. While the executive and legislative branches are intermingled together, the judicial branch is, however, strictly separated from the other branches. Its separation is guaranteed by the Constitution, and is stated as: "no extraordinary tribunal shall be established, nor shall any organ or agency of the Executive be given final judicial power"; a feature known as the Separation of Powers. The Emperor acts as the ceremonial head of state, and is defined by the Constitution to be "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people". The Prime Minister is the head of government, and is formally appointed to office by the Emperor after being designated by the National Diet. The Current Reigning Imperial House - The Oshino Dynasty Members of the Royal Family Elder Empress Sayuri Hime Domini Emperor Aki Asahina Tamahome2.jpg Username SayuriAkagi Name Aki Asahina-Oshino DoB 28 June Age ?? Gender Male Blood Type O Hair Color Black Eye Color Blue Height 6'2 Weight 210 Occupation Imperial Emperor of Japan Born of a humble birth with a veil over his eyes (he has some high spiritual powers) and raised in the Nagasaki Province of Japan Aki Asahina is currently the 400th Imperial Emperor of New Japan's most powerful and longest reigning house since the time of the ancient yet mighty Japanese shogunate. But it wasn't always this way of course as Aki was apart prominent but a very well known family who wanted him to continue the traditions of running the family's Kabuki theatre and Kimono shops. Places of course in which a young man of his caliber would've had many prospects in regards to finding a bride. Alas Aki wasn't interested in this, instead he wanted to attend medical school and become a neurosurgeon a field that paid twice as much and would bring home a substantial amount to help with the family's rather staggering accounts with debtors. His parents of course were against his choice, informing the man that would be their leader one day that it was either what they wanted in order for him to stay in their home or the highway to which Aki took the latter walking out of the house and into the cold winter's night only to be found days later in the gutter by one of his cousin's who'd learned about the matter from her own mother. From that point on things got a little bit simpler as this relative along with her new husband did all they could to help him from providing him a place to live, motivating him to graduation from grade school with honored and to find the right kind of work that would help him be able to pay for the college tuition to study medicine. An opportunity that would land him a chance meeting none other than the woman (Sayuri) that would become his bride years later while in an anatomy class. Upon the completion of med school and earning his degree Aki joined the Japanese military where he learned the truth behind his own powers and gift in the Soul Gear project, a group that is solely dedicated to the protection of the capital by using the power of their own spirits to equip battle armaments for the heat of battle against onis and other dark ones if the need arises in order to prevent the rebirth of Kiodai. It was also while serving that the truth about his beloved would be revealed, that she was indeed future sovereigness of the Empire. Something that Aki was quite sure that he could deal with but because of how much he loved her, he would do what he thought was impossible for him and that was become her Emperor. And forever changing the way anyone looks at royal for good. *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Soul Projection *Soul Trapping *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Speed *Soul Absorption *Soul Destruction *Soul Sheild *Spirit Barrier *Soul Bound Weapon *Spirital Symbiosis *Exorcism *Soul/Spirit Removal *Soul Summoning *Soul Sealing *Soul Sight *Spiritual Mediation *Soul Healing *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul Reading As believed by many in the Shinto faith that the very first Emperor of Japan was in fact a descendant of Amaterasu and bless unto him many gifts including the love of his people through the centuries even after his death, So to did the goddess bless Aki upon marrying her daughter, Sayuri with a gift also. Within him Lady herself bound the power of her Holy Blade, Ryu-Jin to aid the young Emperor in the clan's never ending quest against the darkness and enabling him to use her power directly if needed in a fight. *Holy Fire Manipulation *Pyrokinetic Combat *Flame Sheild *Flame Soildification Elder Empress Tomasaburo Oshino Ogen.png|Tomasoboro's Current Appearance Tomasboro young.jpeg|Empress Tomasaboro Oshino, Age 27 Name = Tomasaburo Oshino Username = SayuriAkagi Name = Tomasaboro Oshino DoB: = December 22 Age = ??? Gender = Female Blood Type: = AB Hair Color = Silver Grey Eye Color = Green Height: = 5'1 Weight = 140 Omega Gene Level = SS Occupation = *Imperial Queen Mother of Japan *Elder of the Takageuchi Clan, Soul Reaper Division Not much is known about Tomasaboro’s childhood though it is believed that she was born before WWIII. Although it is believed by some that she some how came into the palace as a sex slave from the Kobe Province. Who later on took advantage of a young prince's (Sayuri's father) native with help her feminine charms in order to seduce him into not only freeing her upon his father's death but marrying her as well. But the story of romance ends here as Tomasaboro soon found out that her 'husband' was in fact a tyrant. Persecuting not only those around him but his own family too. As he went to great lengths to rule them all with an iron fist and killing off his own children/relatives when they defied him. While she helplessly for years watched him. It wasn't until their eldest ran away from home, to join those who had gone to Kasaihana and returned, and with child no less that the elder empress realized to just how far her husband would go to maintain his grip on them all as he ordered the death of his own granddaughter upon learning of his daughter's indiscretions the former empress snapped.... Turning the power she like so many others in their clan had sworn to us to protect humanity into a dark but deadly weapon as her determination to save the life of her granddaughter and her endless rage in regards to the abuse they all endured began to twist her powers back into the darkness, thus killing the emperor in his tracks along with those who added them the moment Domini took her very first breath. *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Soul Projection *Soul Trapping *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Speed *Soul Absorption *Soul Destruction *Soul Sheild *Spirit Barrier *Soul Bound Weapon *Spirital Symbiosis *Exorcism *Soul/Spirit Removal *Soul Summoning *Soul Sealing *Soul Sight *Spiritual Mediation *Soul Healing *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul Reading * Spiritual Infusion * Technokinesis * Electricity Manipulation * Cyber Mind * Technological Possession * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Cyberlingualism * Mechanical Constructs * Physical Restoration * Soul Bound Weapon Also... *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. Since the fatal night that she killed her husband in order to save Domini, Tomasaboro has since kept in secret that her powers of light blessed so wholeheartedly by the Shinto Gods are returning into the depths of darkness where they originated from. Though the old woman understand that taking not one but two men's lives is unacceptable in the eyes of the gods she only prays that they will find pity and destroy her before it completely takes over and she hurts the family she killed for in order to protect. *Afterlife Prevention *Underworld Manipulation *Soulless Being *Soul Mulitation *Spiritual Symbiosis Category:Information Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Directory Category:Imperial Soul Tokyo Category:Takageuchi Clan